Neban
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 6 Weight: 275 lbs Occupation: Bounty Hunter/Hitman Recorded Kills: 10,100 Successful Missions: 12,543 Total Missions: 12,543 Gender: Male Birth Date: August 8th 1985 Faction: None Real Name: Adam Davis Body Fat Percentage: 0% Total Muscle Percentage: 100% Max Bench Press: 643 lbs Max Squat: 730 lbs Steroids??: No Accomplishments/Abilities: Over 12,000 successful Missions, 4th Degree Black Belt (Mastery) in Muay Tai, Tae Kwon Do, Brazillian Ju-Jitsu, Judo, Karate, Hap-Kido, Sambo, Krav Maga, Kung-Fu, and Jeet Kun Do, and Certain Military Martial Arts, Undefeated Grappler, Undefeated Kick Boxer, Undefeated MMA Fighter, Lack of ANY fear, Pinnacle Human Strength, Pinnacle Human Speed, Pinnacle Human Acrobatics, Pinnacle Human Flexibility, Pinnacle Human Endurance Biography Adam Davis was born in Gotham City as a street child. He was left on the pavement as a newborn by his Heroine Addicted Mother, and Violent Criminal Father. He was picked up by an MMA Fighter who adopted the little child right from the street. The MMA Fighter pushed the young Adam Davis EXTREMLY hard, and had him learning Gymnastics, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Brazillian Ju JItsu, Judo, Karate, Sambo, Hap-Kido, Krav Maga, Jeet Kun Do, Kick Boxing, Kun-Fu, Muay Tai, and learning how to handle a sword as a fencer. He was just raised as an all out fighter. He was beaten by his father when he made a mistake. His father was abusive and forced him to fight at a young age. He had him training harder at 6 years old then most actual Adult MMA Fighters train. He had him lifting weights at age 8, starting with little weights and working his way up and up and up. The father noticed from the kids young age, that he had an INCREDIBLE work ethic that he had given him. The kid was also vale-dictorian of his Elementary, Middle School, and High School Classes. He went to Military School from 6th Grade to Senior Year. By the end of High School, he was 6 ft 5, 225 lbs. While most kids played video games, or had friends, or went to parties he trained all day after his homework. He got 4 hours of sleep every night, got up early and trained went home and trained hard. He never drank soda, or ate any processed food of any kind. He never ate any kind of sweets or sugar. That resulted in him naturally being EXTREMLY muscular, with his high protein diet. In college, he went to Princeton and got his Doctorate in Science, during college he never went to 1 party. He could not get a job after college, and was called a "pretty boy", and he was told that "your looks wont last, get out of our building". He was eventually rejected so many times he became angry at the world and went into a self exile in a studio apartment in Western Gotham. He lived 2 miles from Wayne Manor. He eventually was training so hard, and he became SO STRONG, that some would even consider him super human. During his exile, he became a master of Parkour. He eventually decided that he wanted to go into bounty hunting/ saving the city in his own way. He was an anti hero of sorts. He got into a fight with Batman in which Bruce Wayne was outmatched in skill, speed, strength and cunningness. He got into a fued with him just over a hate for each other. Batman saw Adam Davis as a Mass Murderer because he was a bountyhunter who killed ruthlessly and mericlessly. He even fought through an entire riot team. But at times, he came to Batmans aid. His own motives were good, but he just hunted to make ends meat. He is a wanted criminal in Gotham City, that escapes the police. The police have just learned to deal with it, because catching him is impossible. Batman could not catch him. They had to call in the Justice League, finding him was hard and took 6 years. They eventually found him but were unsuccessful in catching him, due to his stealth. Eventually, he gave up his killing ways eventually and turned himself in. They decided that he could be of great use to society, so he was put to work in the Justice League to avoid Jail. His greatest rival was Batman, but he became one of his best friends. He trusted only a couple of people and only did certain things due to the others that did not trust him. Government Issues + Death In 2015, the Government commanded they give over Neban or the Justice League will be disbanded, and every hero on it put to death. Neban gave himself over, but right before his death he passed his sword to Batman and said "Guard it well", then he walked in and took the lethal injection into his arm. He died 15 minutes after the injection. His sword to this day is still in the batcave on a plack, with his red suit, and his body was in a coffin right under the plack. Category:Bounty Hunter